


Всегда быть с тобой

by Cvetok1105



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105





	Всегда быть с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always be with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867575) by [WinterSnow10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10). 



— Сюрприз, — усмехнулся Антуан.  
  
— Тебя так долго не было, иди сюда, — улыбнулся Оливье и распахнул руки для объятий.  
  
— Скучал по тебе, Оли, — пробормотал Антуан, прежде чем Оливье уткнулся носом в его короткие волосы.  
  
— Мне тоже тебя не хватало, любовь моя, — вздохнул Оливье.  
  
Они держали друг друга в объятиях, Антуан с легкостью мог слышать биение сердца Оливье.  
  
— Ты голоден? — спросил Оли.  
  
— Пока нет, я, пожалуй, приму душ, ты не против?  
  
— Конечно, принцесса, можешь делать все, что хочешь, — ухмыльнулся на прозвище Оливье.  
  
Антуан закатил глаза, прежде чем уйти с чемоданом в спальню. Оливье откинулся на спинку дивана. Он знал, что с его парнем что-то не так, Оли просто не понимал, что именно. Через полчаса Гризи вышел из спальни, закутавшись в толстовку Оливье, которая доставала ему чуть ли не до колен. Антуан устроился поудобнее на диване и обнял парня всеми конечностями, словно кошка.  
  
— Удобно, принцесса? — улыбнулся Оли, легко касаясь пальцами влажных локонов.  
  
— Очень, — ответил мужчина, положив голову на колени старшего.  
  
В комнате вновь воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь звуками работающего телевизора. Оли воспользовался возможностью изучить Антуана. Тот выглядел так, словно не спал несколько дней, на лице то и дело проскальзывали тени.  
  
— Солнце, у тебя все хорошо? — мягко спросил Оливье, заставив молодого человека поднять взгляд.  
  
— Почему… почему ты спрашиваешь? — несмотря на воображаемую браваду, голос Антуана сорвался.  
  
— Потому что я люблю тебя, — ответил Оливье, приподнимая Антуана так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.  
  
— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — прошептал Антуан, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Оливье.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что, если я начну рыдать, я не уверен, что смогу остановиться, — послышался тихий ответ.  
  
— Ты можешь рассказать мне, — пообещал Оливье, целуя молодого человека в лоб.  
  
— Мы не входим в пятерку лучших команд, мы проиграли в Лиге Чемпионов, проиграли 3-0, сыграли в ничью, а потом опять проиграли. Я очень давно не забивал, и с каждым днем становится только хуже, — объяснил Антуан, когда слезы все же потекли по щекам.  
  
— Любовь моя, ты замечательный, перестань плакать, пожалуйста. Такое случается с каждым. Просто помни, что ты еще совсем молод, все впереди. Я горжусь тобой.  
  
— Честно? — спросил Антуан, его голос был хриплым из-за слез.  
  
— Очень горжусь, — улыбнулся Оли, прежде чем поцеловать Антуана.  
  
Поцелуй был быстрым, но Оливье почувствовал, что Антуан оживился. Мужчина осыпал быстрыми поцелуями все лицо Антуана, по которому текли слезы.  
  
— Прости, — извинился Антуан.  
  
— Не стоит, — улыбнулся Оливье, прежде чем положить руку на затылок Гризу и снова притянуть его для поцелуя. Антуан уже не обращал внимание на легкое покалывание бороды Оливье.  
  
— У меня тренировка завтра утром, а после этого я свободен до матча. Так что я весь в твоем распоряжении, — ухмыльнулся Оли, прежде чем прижаться губами к шее Антуана и оставить маленькую отметину.  
  
— И чем же мы займемся в оставшееся время? — Антуан сделал задумчивое лицо, одновременно пытаясь пощекотать Оли.  
  
— Ах, черт, Анту, остановись, Гризи, пожалуйста, — умолял Оливье сквозь смех.  
  
Антуан убрал руки и потерся носом о нос Оли.  
  
— Поедим? — спросил младший.  
  
— Что ты будешь?  
  
— А что есть?  
  
— Есть пицца, дай мне минутку, — вздохнул Оливье, отодвигая Антуана, чтобы встать.  
  
Темноволосый побрел на кухню. Он достал две пиццы из картонных коробок и поставил их в духовку.  
  
— А как же спортивная диета? — спросил Антуан, залезая на столешницу.  
  
— То, чего Венгер не знает, его не убьет.  
  
— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Антуан, прежде чем Оливье расположился между его ног.  
  
Они целовались до тех пор, пока Антуан не отстранился из-за нехватки кислорода. Губы Гризу покраснели, как и его лицо.  
  
— Привет, — усмехнулся Оливье.  
  
Антуан уткнулся головой в плечо старшего.  
  
— Я до сих пор заставляю тебя краснеть, — прыснул Оли.  
  
— Заткнись, и поцелуй меня.  
  
Оливье не мог отказать в просьбе. Он обхватил руками тонкую талию Антуана и притянул того ближе. Они замерли, просто вдыхая запах друг друга. Тишину в комнате, прерываемую тяжелыми вдохами, нарушил таймер печи.  
  
— А я уж подумал, что ты поехал за ней в Италию, — рассмеялся Антуан.  
  
— Прошло всего семнадцать минут, — Оливье закатил глаза, вытаскивая два противня из духовки.  
  
Они вернулись в комнату, где по телевизору шел какой-то документальный фильм.  
  
— Во сколько у вас тренировка?  
  
— В одиннадцать, так что я уеду около десяти. Я вернусь до двух, обещаю, — объяснил Оливье, поставив пустую тарелку на кофейный столик.  
  
— Ладно, пойдем спать, уже довольно поздно, — пробормотал Антуан, беря Оливье за руку.  
  
Антуан натянул капюшон на голову и лег в теплые объятия Оливье.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, любовь моя, спи спокойно, — пробормотал Оли, поглаживая большим пальцем бедро Антуана.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — сонно ответил Антуан.  
  
В ту ночь они впервые за Бог знает сколько времени спали крепко.


End file.
